


Суббота

by jana_nox



Series: 50 первых поцелуев [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bedroom Sex, Coitus Interruptus, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Позднее утро субботы создано для неторопливого секса, завтрака, плавно переходящего в ужин, долгих поцелуев, которые будут напоминать Ендже, как ему повезло с лучшим на свете бойфрендом (в смысле с Марком), и, может быть, парочки рейдов в ЛоЛ, если останется время между раундами три и четыре.





	Суббота

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sieh_mich_an](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sieh_mich_an).

> В твиттере есть челлендж про [50 поцелуев](https://twitter.com/jananox/status/1168209192940965888), ну я и побежала.
> 
> 15\. passionately — страстно

Если поцеловать Ендже за ухом в шею, где кожа совсем тонкая и даже чуть натягивается, когда он выворачивает голову, чтобы дать Марку беспрепятственный аксесс, можно словить губами вибрацию его стонов. Это прикольно, ни с кем такого не бывало, и пока Марк все равно здесь, он втягивает нежную кожу в рот, оставляя розовый засос. И еще один повыше, под подбородком, где губам и языку слегка щекотно и колко от отросшей за ночь щетины, но все равно сносит крышу. 

Ендже недовольно стонет и мотает головой, но Марк не выпускает его из крепких объятий и только поглубже затаскивает под одеяло. Впереди еще один выходной, а значит им можно. Позднее утро субботы создано для неторопливого секса, завтрака, плавно переходящего в ужин, долгих поцелуев, которые будут напоминать Ендже, как ему повезло с лучшим на свете бойфрендом (в смысле с Марком), и, может быть, парочки рейдов в ЛоЛ, если останется время между раундами три и четыре.

Марк оптимист, у него запасы очень дорогого любриканта и небольшой ящик игрушек под кроватью. 

Ендже знаменит своей голосистостью, и он не делает исключения для их спальни. Он смеется (а вы слышали, как он смеется), вырывается уже серьезнее, сдвигая Марка поперек кровати. Марк рвется вслед за ним, придавливая своим весом, скорее игриво, чем взаправду, прижимает размахивающие во все стороны руки к простыням и ложится по всей длине сверху. Ендже дает ему устроиться поудобней, послушно отодвигает ногу, сгибая ее в колене, и обнимает в ответ, притягивая еще крепче. Марк находит губами его губы и теряется в поцелуе, заменяя весь свой мир на Ендже: его вкус на языке, его дыхание в легких, его сорванный смех и прерывистые “Марк, Марк, Марк” в ушах. 

— Что такое? — с трудом оторвавшись от поцелуя, спрашивает Марк на всякий случай (смотри пункт про лучшего бойфренда), а потом не выдерживает и снова чмокает Ендже в зацелованный рот. Коротенько, а потом еще раз. Попробуй-ка сосредоточься, когда пальцы Ендже, медленно пересчитывая позвонки, уверенно спускаются вниз по спине Марка. И кто знает, что ждет их в конце пути?

Марк видел порно, которое так начиналось, и сейчас очень хочет попробовать.

— Дверь, — зачем-то повторяет Ендже. — Марк, дверь.

Удивившись, Марк приподнимается на локтях и откидывает спрятавшее их от мира одеяло (разочарованные, пальцы соскальзывают с его поясницы, едва не дойдя до своей цели). Мир вне их с Ендже любовного гнездышка (и Марка даже не кринджит сейчас от всей слащавости этой фразы, что четыре года большой и чистой любви с человеком делают) представляет из себя поверхность одеяла на кровати (пока что все ок), разбросанную перед кроватью одежду (они так и не завели Стул-для-одежды, хотя Югем настаивал, что это крайне полезная вещь) и дверь из спальни, сквозь которую доносится жалостливый скулеж двух самых очаровательных псин на планете.

Марк готов отдать их на усыновление хоть сейчас, нет желающих?

— Твоя очередь их выгуливать сегодня, — самодовольно комментирует Ендже, — я, между прочим, каждый будний день встаю ради этого в шесть утра.

И он вытягивается под Марком во всю длину (видимо, чтобы тот мог лучше прочувствовать все, чего его так беспощадно лишают) и скрещивает руки за головой. Мол, не его проблемы. Сегодня выходной, и Ендже умывает руки. Марк стонет страдальчески и делает самое кьютное эгье, на которое способен, но бессердечный Ендже в ответ только лишь мечтательно улыбается и вздыхает (бесконечно влюбленный в Марка или бесконечно счастливый, что не его очередь гулять с собаками).

Правильно мотивированный, Марк умеет быть очень быстрым. Спешно натягивая шорты на голый зад, он устремляется на улицу, оставляя Ендже досыпать одного в спальне. Вот только, размышляет Ендже, растирая наливающийся на шее засос, спать ему уже совсем не хочется. И Марк не единственный, кто знает о содержимом ящика под кроватью.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Суббота](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543794) by [serorisumu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu)


End file.
